1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate including an organic layer and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a first display substrate, a second display substrate opposite to the first display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first display substrate and the second display substrate.
The first display substrate includes a gate line, a data line, a switching element connected to the gate line and the data line, a gate insulating layer disposed on a gate electrode of the switching element, a protecting layer disposed on source and drain electrodes of the switching element and partially exposing the drain electrode, and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching element.
The pixel electrode is formed over the gate line or the data line. The pixel electrode may overlap with the gate line or the data line, or be spaced apart from the gate line or the data line. Thus, the parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrode and the gate line or the data line may be generated.
The first display substrate may further an organic layer increasing a distance between the pixel electrode and the gate line or the data line, so that the parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrode and the gate line or the data line may be reduced.
In this case, when the organic layer, and the protecting layer under the organic layer are patterned to form a contact hole, an under-cut may be generated. Thus, the pixel electrode formed along the contact hole may be disconnected, so that the reliability of the display device may be reduced.
However, when the organic layer is subject to an ashing process to remove the under-cut, a processing time may increase, and a surface of the organic layer may be rough. Thus, the pixel electrode formed on the organic layer may be disconnected, so that the display device may generate persistence of vision.
In addition, when the first display substrate further include the organic layer, a number of masks increases, so that the manufacturing cost of the display device may increase.